True Powers Show
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: The anticipated sequel to True Colours Show! The year is 2002, with the help of a visitor from his past, Harry is now ready for the second part of his fight against darkness. Harry/Harem, NL/TD, DM/PP, mentions of RL/NT and JP/LEP and SB/LEP. Please read True Colours first, otherwise you'll be confused.
1. The List

**A/N: I'm back baby! Yes folks here it is the first chapter of this sequel known as True Powers Show. Also I'm going to do a confession with trivia of things I didn't add. First Confession: True Colours was originally going to be a Honks story called 'my one love' based after the Battle of Hogwarts, alas it didn't stick.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The List**

* * *

A single line separated them, the Magicals and the Muggles. One line that kept those who could do magic away from those you could not. America was one of five countries with a large Magical population, the others being France, Germany, Ireland and Switzerland. At one time England once ruled the roost, but that was before the Potters left. It was 2002 and the world had seen many tragedies, both Muggle and Magical.

The Potter-Black-Bones family more commonly known as just the Potters were the embodiment of a proper English family. Harry had taken three wives; all of them were fertile enough to produce an heir each. As for Harry himself, he didn't care about such shit. All his wives and his consort Dora were his partners in life, not something he owned or used.

It had been just over four months since Charlus Potters return and they had been planning, compiling a list of the 'Order of Shadows'. It was gruelling work and took a lot out of Harry and Charlus but it was finally time to start planning. "We've finally finished!" Harry grinned, collapsing his head onto his desk.

"I know it's a pain in the arse Hadrian, but we finally have a way." Charlus chuckled and wrote down the last name. "So these are our main enemies…"

**_Order of Shadows_**

**_Chancellor and head: _**_Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald._

**_Inner circle: _**_Bathilda Bagshot, Dedalus Diggle, Horace Slughorn, Sturgis Podmore, Charity Burbage, Cubert Binns, Damian Le Sade and Dolores Umbridge._

**_Benefactors:_**_ Tiberius Ogden, Cornelius Fudge, Pius Thickness, Lord Carrow and?_

Harry looked through all the names and smirked. "The inner circle will be nearly impossible. We'll have to work on his benefactors first. Ogden will be the easiest to end." He circled the name and stuck the list on the wall. "Now grandfather, there's seven babies who need their daddy to read them all a story."

"Speaking of, how many kids do you plan on having?" Charlus chuckled, sipping on a whiskey.

"Honestly…I want loads." Harry sat down. "Growing up I wanted a big family, so I guess the harem gives me a reason to have loads."

"Define loads?" Charlus raised his eyebrows.

"I was thinking…maybe three kids a wife. I was going to say two but Susan wants another baby." Harry smiled at the picture of all the kids. "I was thinking of around fifteen kids all together, not counting any other wives…it's all official now I guess."

"So you've finally convinced Simone to go along with it?" Charlus asked sceptically.

"Define along with it?" Harry smirked, turning the tables on his grandfather.

"What did you do?" Charlus chuckled and shook his head at his grandson. Why did he have to be like James and Lily at the same time?

"Well," Harry opened the decanter of Firewhiskey, pouring himself and Charlus a glass of the fine liquid. "I promised Mum that she could review any woman that wants to join and I can only marry for love, so no going for really sexy Veela who make the other brain do all the thinking for me." He smirked and sipped the glass.

Charlus shook his head and finished the drink. "I agree with her. You've got five very rare and powerful family lines to reactivate. If Nymphadora doesn't want to take one then you'll need five women you trust, Hadrian." Harry understood the use of his name in such a formal sense; he wasn't going to betray the trust of those lines.

* * *

All the kids shared one big bed, they demanded it off Harry. James and Sirius, they were the eldest of Harry's children, both born on the fifteenth of March 1997 to different mothers, although you couldn't tell. Then little Edgar and Amelia, close to five years old, Amelia was well known as her daddy's little princess as she was the only girl, even though she was a warrior princess. Then little Teddy Lupin-Potter who was the child of Harry and Dora, he was well known for his prankster status. Then the Moody-Lovegood twins, Lorcan and Lysander, both of them had their mother's dreamy expressions and their father's messy hair. If there was one reason for Harry to love his huge family, it was the fact that they all loved one another. No jeering anyone for their mummy not being married to Harry or picking on one for any gifts they have.

Harry walked into the room and saw the one sight he hated, they had all fallen asleep and there was an unopened storybook on the chair he sat on. That was six nights in a row and he felt terrible about it. He quickly kissed all the kids' foreheads and went to the dining room. "I know…"

"They waited for an hour, Harry." Daphne scowled, lightly hitting his chest.

"We told them tonight for sure." Susan glared at him, tapping her fingers over her arm.

Hermione was sitting on the large sofa, her lips tightly pursed together. "James asked me why daddy couldn't read to him, again! Harry we know you want to end Albus, we all want that!" She took his hand and gave a pleading look. "But please, stop this stupid crusade and spend some time with our children…"

Harry knelt down and kissed her hand softly. "My dear, my love I promise I'll spend all the time I can with the kids." He smiled and stroked her hand, kissing all up and down her arm. His crusade was taking a lot of his spare time…he didn't have the chance to take James flying or doing some painting with Sirius. The twins wanted him to take them to the pool for some swimming lessons while Teddy wanted Harry to learn him about pranks. The twin boys wanted to go Nargle hunting in the forests behind the manor.

Hermione stroked his cheek. "Good boy." She smiled, kissing his forehead. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, he loved Hermione's sense of humour. Over the years she had become a lot more social and less concerned with knowing everything, she still loved to read and study but the kids had mellowed her out and reminded her that fun was important too.

Daphne was the best potioneer in America. Harry knew she loved her potions and made sure she had a large potions lab in the Manor's Black wing. Her experimentation was mostly on a way to cure the werewolves who lived on the reservations of the Manor, refusing to live in the main house. Her other potions were ones to make sure the kids were healthy and strong.

Susan had become the 'Mama' of the house. She was the one most of the kids went to for a cuddle if they were lonely, tired, bored or just liked to cuddle. She didn't want to work at all, she was content to be at home and looking after all seven of her babies and Harry was her idea of paradise.

Dora had continued to train and with Mad-Eye's help, she had learned all the arts of war and strategy she need to win any fight. She had Teddy and Harry to keep her grounded and to see past revenge, her little baby and her 'Lord' as she liked to call him where the anchors that stopped her from going completely dark.

Hermione stroked Harry's hair, knowing he was lost in his thoughts. She smiled and laid his head on her lap, observing the other two wives who were chuckling. He slowly fell asleep on her lap and the girls levitated him to their bedroom where Dora was already asleep from a long day of training. "Both of them are running themselves into the ground training and planning…"

Susan nodded and changed into her pyjamas, cuddling into Dora's ample bosom. "They both spend too much time training for the eventually battle against Albus and his loyal followers." She sighed and cuddled into a sleeping Dora.

* * *

Tiberius Ogden was well known in certain circles of society. His family had been relatively poor when he was a young boy. He's father a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, in the Ludicrous Patents Office, making him a social outcast in school. When he was thirteen he took his first sip of Firewhiskey and nearly spit it out, it was revolting. By the age of fifteen he had made his first batch of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and it was a success. The taste made in the cauldrons he used formed a better bite and if enough was used, people could actually breathe out some fire. He made his fortune by selling to the students who couldn't afford to buy the competitor brands and was helped by the then Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore. For a 10% share, Albus helped the small operation by supplying him with all the dates the students would need alcohol and the different events that Dippet was planning to do when he had the chance. By the time he was twenty-four, Tiberius had opened the brewery he owned and operated by himself and Albus, who was cut in for a 25% cut.

He had become a member of the Order of Shadows after Grindelwald's 'downfall' and funded several of their joint operations. He was in his eighties now and he was working on the finale of Albus's latest plan – destruction of the Potter Fortune. Oh how Tiberius wanted to be the one who ended that fortune…Charlus Potter, the bastard was the one who managed to add a ward to the school that halted Firewhiskey sales unless to teachers, his fortune was nearly ended when Charlus's damn law came in.

Oh he hated the Potters so much. The fact that he couldn't do anything about it made him determined to be on the Wizengamot…but seats were all held by those who helped with the founding of the Ministry and made large achievements that he could only dream of. Then when he was thirty he got the one thing he always wanted, a seat on the Wizengamot and social standing he believed his family deserved.

He signed another transfer form for some more galleons to go into the newest idea Dumbledore had. He couldn't wait for the chance to give the Potter family a taste of poverty.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sipped his cocoa as he read through some extensive files on the women Potter married and kept for his personal use. The Greengrass family were a basic neutral family that valued business over everything else. Granger was a mudblood from a London suburb that held a large IQ. Bones was from a family of duellers and Aurors, with half her family coming from the illustrious Dalton family which long ago was absorbed into house Bones and the Bones which themselves were powerful, she was a threat. Tonks was a Muggleborn whom married a daughter of the Black family; he reactivated the Metamorph gene in the bloodline resulting in Nymphadora, another threat.

Then his thoughts turned to Potter himself. His core was known to be one of the largest in the Wizarding World, dwarfed only by Merlin's and the Founders. His titles were a problem, with the Peverell and Hogwarts lordships added into the Potter-Black-Bones line he was in trouble. The fact that America had given them citizenship was another problem, had it been Ireland, they could simply force the Potters into the Newgrange area* and force them back to England.

His plans were underway, he had gotten rid of the puppet Voldemort and now he had a new idea in the works, all he needed was Potter to keep his nose out of it while he implemented the plan in the main areas.

* * *

Charlus lay awake in his bedroom in Potter Compound. The last four months had him thinking of many things, how much he missed Dorea, how much Harry had changed since the last time he had saw him, saying that Harry was a new-born chewing on James's hair when he first saw him. He was amazed at how well his grandson had taken the titles they had. With the guidance of his wives and Dora, who was as much a wife as the rest, he was a true lord, fair, true and never unwavering in his goals. He reminded Charlus of himself as a young man, though that was so long ago.

The great-grandchildren reminded him of how much he had looked forward to being a grandfather. He had wept for twenty minutes after meeting them all, from little James who had his father's messy hair to little Amelia who had the loving heart of a Potter. Oh how he loved those little angels, and the two demons known as James and Sirius.

Like most nights, Charlus kept his thoughts on the betrayer, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he had warned James about joining that bloody order and now he son and daughter in-law were dead, his grandson was a fugitive from their own country and his plan was now ready, it was time for the Potters to return to England, it was time for Lord Potter to show the true power that the Potters had and the reason why no one ever tried to usurp them.

* * *

Draco woke at 3am to the sound of crying. His four month old daughter, Juliet wasn't a real heavy sleeper. He picked her up and began thinking back to how much his life changed. He was a Black now, he was married to Pansy, and he had a gorgeous daughter, with his eyes and Pansy's hair colour.

And yet he constantly thought of his old life…the bully he once was, a racist who loved to torment children who were brand new to the magical world who hadn't been able to settle into the new world they were now a part of. He vowed to himself when he was fifteen to change his ways, he had one way to do so, but could he use that name again..?

Pansy began to stir as he rocked their angel to sleep. She loved watching Juliet and Draco when he was helping her to fall back into a gentle sleep. The warrior in Draco was always ready to fight, they had been through a period of peace the last couple of years but it was the calm before the storm and she knew it. She felt the same as Draco, thanks to the people around her, her world had been opened. The pure-blood supremacy that she used to believe was now nothing more than a vile thing England clung to. "Come to bed love, we can sing her to sleep." She smiled, loving the family dynamic.

* * *

Peaceful couldn't describe Ginny Weasley's life. Her brother had gotten her charmed at a young age to try and seduce a boy she had a crush on. Looking back on her crush on Harry she knew it wouldn't have worked out well. He was a loving, though at the time damaged soul while she was a selfish child. She tried to convince herself otherwise but she knew it was true. While her brothers all wore hand me down clothes, she got to go out and buy things, second hand but still, she was the first Weasley to wear them. Her evil psyche attracted that bloody diary to her, and began her descend into evil.

She had recently turned twenty-two and watched all her friends with their children and husbands. She didn't deserve love, which was the only way she could see her world. She tried to manipulate the person she had loved and pushed him away…she'd live her life alone, unloved, it was her idea of a fitting punishment.

She looked at the clock, 4am. It wouldn't be worth her time trying to fall back asleep. Her family was around her all the time, though her brothers all had children now so her mother spent most her time watching a gaggle of red headed babies and toddlers.

After her shower she walked down to the dining room of her parent's wing of the community manor. She hated mornings, they gave her too much time to think about things, how much she betrayed everyone…fuck Dumbledore, he ruined her life. She wanted closeness, to be loved by someone, but her heart had to suffer so she could atone for her darker ways. The tears streamed down her cheeks like every morning she was alone, why couldn't she just have someone to love her?

* * *

**A/N2: Hey everyone, it's been a long, long time since True Colours Show, a relatively small fanfic turned into a story with over a 1,000 followers and favourites which still boggles my mind right now. Newgrange is an area in Ireland thought to have a connection to the Celts and the Winter Solstice. Updates will be slow for this as my education (Explained in "A Baby Changes Everything" and "A Better Life") has lowered my free time to a couple of hours a day and weekends. This chapter was just a way to show the main idea of this book. Also lately I've been reading a lot of Hinny stories, since I am a Hinny shipper, as well as several other ships. I've been thinking of allowing her entry but the idea of her self-loathing is her own punishment, her way of making amends for the crimes against her old friends. As usual with the old story, your input is greatly welcomed and I hope you guys will tell me what you think.**

**Harry: Bollocks, back to this again, I need a vacation…**

**Craig: You've been on vacation since July!**

**Hermione: He means the problem is we're in other stories, like Better Life.**

**Daphne: I've had a lovely vacation, SINCE THIS IS HIS ONLY STORY WHERE I'M A MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Susan: Same here, take a chill pill babe.**


	2. Family Bliss and Discord

**Chapter Two: Family Bliss and Discord**

"No! No bloody way are you coming with us, I forbid it!" Harry shook his head, frowning at his younger sister.

"I am not a child anymore, Harry!" Cindy stood toe to toe with her older brother. "If you're going back to England, then Mum and I are coming too!"

He sighed and hugged her. "Cindy, Gary's told me that the I.C.W has arranged a trial for me to prove my innocence, it's too dangerous for you to be there, sis."

Cindy wasn't letting up on this one. "I don't care! I am twenty-one years old now, HADRIAN. I am not the fifteen year old who jumped on you so hard you fell over!" She sniffled. "I'm not letting you go back there without me, Mum, the ladies, Granddad and all of us!"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to bring everyone in case it was a trap by Albus. The trial would be great to clear his name in England and would allow him access to the Order of Shadows a lot faster than he could believe. But with Albus offering the trial, he knew something had to be up…it doesn't make any sense. "Alright, but you'll be revealing the ace in the hole, you're a Potter. If something happened to all of us, you'd be the one who'd inherit it all."

She nodded sadly; she hated it when he talked like this. "I understand, now, how's it going down?" She asked, taking out some orange juice for them.

Harry took a glass and sipped it softly. "Tomorrow morning I'll be formally arrested." He held up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "After that happens, I'll be brought to England under I.C.W watch and placed into the English governments custody, although Gary and Mr. Delacour will be there to make sure I'm safe."

"Mr. Delacour? Is he Fleur's dad?" Cindy asked, curious to the name she wasn't familiar with.

"Her uncle, Francis Delacour is the head of the French DMLE and owed Fleur a huge favour." Harry smirked, taking a glance around the breakfast table. "James said his first word at this table. Sirius had his first bout of accidental magic here…" He smiled sadly. "Whenever somewhere feels like home, I have to leave it." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

Cindy walked over and hugged her brother tightly. "This has been my home for years. But home is where your heart is, Harry." She smiled to him, wiping some of his tears away. "We're going to Potter Manor, where Dad lived, where Granddad lived." She chuckled a little. "We're going home, Harry. We're going back to England, to show who the Potters are."

Harry nodded to her and smiled. "I remember a teenage girl who ran into me nearly six years ago, and that girl has become a woman I am proud to call my sister." He said honestly, hugging her tightly.

"Don't all sappy on me; otherwise we'll make James the new Lord Potter." Cindy teased with a laugh, happy that Harry couldn't see the tears of joy running down her face.

* * *

Dora panted as she ran around the manor for the tenth time this morning. If it was time to return to England, then it was time to take the badge again. Moody trained her perfectly and she had her anchors, Moody confessed that his anchor was Lily Potter, the thought of her being safe and loved. Her anchors were Harry and Edward, or Teddy as they all called him, at least she hadn't named him something dumb like Nymphadora, curse her mother so much for that name.

Harry was someone she didn't even consider loving, until their affair. It still hurt them both to mention it. Her as it reminded her of her betrayal of Remus and Harry as he felt he betrayed his wives. She didn't want to be one of his Ladies, she couldn't ask that of him, he was her Lord, and she loved that. He was in command, she may have been one of the toughest Aurors in England with her training, but Dora was a closet submissive, something only Harry and his wives knew.

It took a long time for her to get back into shape after having Teddy. Her body was toned into a perfect almost goddess like frame and her mind was sharper now. With Harry's help and since Teddy needed to be trained up, she delved deeper into the Metamorphic Arts and discovered a vast, unending knowledge of techniques she didn't know and couldn't believe existed.

After finishing her last lap, she arrived into the manor to see Harry and Teddy working on some items she knew. There were stink bombs, hair changing shampoos and some whoopee cushions. Chuckling, she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"HARRY AND TEDDY POTTER, YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Hermione screamed, running after the laughing father and son with her hair pink and down to her knees. "When I get my hands on you two you'll regret the day you were born!" She panted, chasing them down through the manor.

Harry picked up Teddy and LT'ed them to the roof of the manor. "Go hide in your room, son." He chuckled.

"Ok Daddy, love you." Teddy smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Harry whispered. Teddy smiled wider, closing his eyes as his dad LT'ed him to his room. Harry chuckled more and LT'ed to Hermione. "Come on Mione, you're the one telling me to spend time with him."

"Where is he?" Hermione frowned, hiding the glee from him spending time with his son. "You LT'ed him to his room, didn't you?"

"I did." Harry nodded, smiling widely. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a five year old who wants to go flying." He winked and kissed her cheek, grabbing his broom and walking out to the grounds.

James was waiting with his mini-Firebolt and his pads all on. "You ready to go flying buddy?"

"Yes Daddy." James smiled, clutching the broom in his hand. Like his mum, James had a terrible fear of heights but wanted to overcome it. He was going to show how brave he was.

"James, we're going to use Daddy's broom for now, ok?" Harry whispered, taking his son and placing him firmly on the broom. "Daddy won't let you fall." He whispered, placing his arm around him and kicking his broom off the ground.

"Woo!" James cheered a little at first, as they reached the air. When he looked down he began to freak out a little.

"James, don't worry son." Harry whispered, holding him tighter to show they were safe.

"O-Ok…" James nodded, whimpering a little as they flew higher. The trees were really far away and they could barely make out the manor. As the flight went on, James felt more relaxed, more exhilarated at they reached higher ground. "WOO!" He called out louder, giggling like a madman.

Not a lot of things surprised Harry any more. After all he had been honing Navaho powers given to him from an immortal spirit, but watching Sirius paint Fawkes and Hedwig was amazing. The detail that the little boy could draw was amazing. Every single feather was perfectly drawn and painted while the artistic work was probably as good as any adult. Saying that he remembered Jake was a fairly good artist and Sirius had a great fondness for his grandfather.

Watching the five year olds face scrunched in concentration was actually quite funny for him to see. Sirius was the only boy who didn't really enjoy the outdoors. He preferred drawing and painting, not to mention making potions with his mother and spending time with mama Mione as he called her in the library.

Harry couldn't draw, he was absolutely terrible when it came to anything artistic apart from his guitar playing, and even then he had never written a song. He did love watching Sirius paint though.

"Stay still Fawkesy!" Sirius commanded off the phoenix.

_"I am an immortal phoenix! MY NAME IS FAWKES!"_ He trilled angrily, though Sirius couldn't understand him yet. Harry chuckled at the phoenix and stroked the Phoenix's plumage. _"Don't demean me, Potter!"_

Sirius smiled and finished his portrait, placing the brush down. "Thanks Fawkesy." He turned the portrait around for him to see. "Like it?"

Fawkes turned his head and let out a happy trill. _"Well, the kid has talent, Harry."_

"I know he does." Harry nodded and kissed Sirius's forehead. "Fawkes loves it. I'll see you at dinner son, you're an amazing artist." He grinned, heading off to the pool outside.

Edgar and Amelia were the most energetic of the kids at times. Harry had both of them in swimming arm bands and worked on slowly helping them to dogpaddle around the pool with some ease. Like their mother, the twins were smart and knew how to work towards any goal. Edgar was a lot like his brothers, James and Sirius, the boys were inseparable and no one dared to try to do so.

Amelia wasn't the usual four year old girl. No one dared to ask her to wear a 'pretty little dress', nope, Amelia was a tomboy in most parent's opinions. She could usually be found playing with all the friendly and domesticated animals. It was a running joke that Hagrid was her dad as she loved the more dangerous looking creatures, such as the Cerberuses and Hippogriffs.

Harry loved all his kids, and the twins were no exception, though everyone knew that he did have a huge soft spot for his little Amazon Princess. He was getting more nervous as the day progressed, he was always like this during the war, thinking, guessing, planning for the best but expecting the worst became the norm for Harry.

He spent a lot of time working it out, with his luck he had to. If he did ever lose his life to the Order, all his kids would gain titles, Teddy would gain the Peverell Line if it was unmarried, if it was then he'd gain the Hufflepuff title and Amelia would gain the Gryffindor title. He watched the two kids begin the backstroke and made sure to keep all these memories in the front of his Occlumency barriers in case Dementors came near him.

The woods around the manor were abundant with life, while Lorcan and Lysander often asked their mummies to bring them around Nargle hunting they really loved it whenever their daddy brought them. It wasn't strange to the other kids that the boys had two mothers as they had four. Lorcan was the older twin by five minutes but was the quieter of the two while the younger Lysander was a question machine about animals and plants.

The five of them wore the special Nargle spotting specs that Luna had designed. Harry loved spending time with the boys, mostly because he didn't expect to be named their father, since most donors weren't. He was at their birth like all the rest and wished all his wives could give birth like Luna did. Merlin the woman was so calm during the birth that Harry was actually concerned.

As they reached one of the forest clearings Harry was amazed. There were these little creatures all around them. Luna and the twins worn the biggest grins he had ever since while he and Alexis were starting to feel almost like intruders at that moment in time until Lorcan reached out for Harry to lift him up. As father and son looked on at the marvellous creatures Lorcan snuggled into his father and whispered a soft. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, son." Harry whispered back, kissing the boy's forehead and seeing Alexis doing the same with Lysander.

* * *

That night none of the occupants of the master bedroom could sleep. No one could blame them though, in the morning their lives would change again. They were all English citizens but America had become their home for a good reason. The weather was peaceful and they were all a bronzed colour thanks to the sun and the people were always friendly to them.

"We don't have to do this, Harry. It isn't our fight." Susan whispered, stroking his cheek and kissing him passionately.

"It is, love. Think of all the people we lost." He whispered to her, stroking her long red hair.

Hermione sighed and kissed them both softly. "Loss is a part of life, Harry. True we all lose people we love but this is risky."

Dora sat up on the bed. "I agree with Harry. We need to fight."

Daphne got out of the bed and silenced the room. "Enough." She snarled, glaring at Harry and Dora. "Enough of this BULLSHIT about fighting Albus and his fucking Order. I'VE HAD ENOUGH WATCH YOU BOTH SPENDING ALL YOUR TIME TRAINING TO FIGHT PEOPLE WHO JUST WANT US DEAD!" She sobbed out, pounding Harry's chest with her fists. "I just want us to live our lives in peace…"

Harry held her while she sobbed and stroked her back soothingly. "Listen to me Daph…yes, we're heading back to England, and yes, we're going to work on fighting Albus and the Order." He whispered, holding her closer to him and rocking her softly. "But I will never let all my time be focused on someone whose days are numbered." He continued to hold her until her sobbing stopped.

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I'm just tired of the training, the anger and the neglect that happens with you two whenever you think about England!" Daphne held him tightly. "I love you, we've another baby to have and I want us to be a big family, with so many kids we make Molly look like a one child family." She laughed a little through her tears.

Harry chuckled with her and stroked her back more. "I understand I've been training more, but we're going to a place that even when I'm found innocent, we'll be vilified by nearly everyone other family not in alliance with ours."

Daphne sniffled and nodded to him, stroking his cheek. "If you continue this then I will leave, I will take Sirius and I will leave." She warned him, looking sternly. "I married the man I loved, not someone who is obsessed with fighting every evil he sees!"

Harry's jaw had dropped when she mentioned leaving, he loved Daphne, hell he loved all his Ladies. "Daph…I would never do anything to jeopardise our marriage." He held her tightly and sobbed a little into her top. "Please don't leave me, Daph…"

Daphne held onto him and stroked his back. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said that." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I would never leave you and I would never take Siri away from you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Harry nodded and held onto her like a lifeline. Hermione was glaring a little at Daphne, both of them had been the first to know Harry's wish to have such a big family. "I will never leave you." Daphne kept repeating the words to calm him down and stroking his back.

Hermione watched him fall asleep and turned to Daphne. "What the fuck, Daphne?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to scare him into forgetting this whole stupid thing." Daphne sighed.

"There are other ways to do so." Susan glared at her. "He was a wreck when you mentioned leaving…"

Dora looked at them and sighed. "Have I really been training so hard?"

All three of them nodded and held onto her. "We just think that you and Harry need to focus on family." Hermione whispered.

Dora just turned her eyes to the ground and her pink hair went limp and black (like Harry's). "D-Do I neglect him?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, Teddy loves you and so does Harry, just tone down the super girl stuff."

Susan tried to perk them up. "Back to England, girls!"

"Let's be honest, we all want to live here." Dora laughed softly.

Hermione nodded with a weak laugh. "I love it here."

Daphne kissed Harry's forehead. "I just love him, so much it hurts when I see him planning another war…"

Harry seemed to smile in his sleep and subconsciously pulled her closer to him. "Love you Daph." He mumbled

"I love you too, Har." Daphne cried a little into her top. "And I'm so sorry for hurting you like that." She closed her eyes and cuddled into him.

* * *

In his dreams a large black panther appeared before him._ "It has been a long time, milord."_

_"Dajoji, you've never called me by my title." _Harry watched the Navaho god carefully.

_"I know, but you will soon be in the land of your birth, I have come to make sure you remember the rules." _Dajoji snarled.

_"I remember them!" _Harry snarled back, changing to his Animagus form._ "I shall not raise my powers in anger, only in justice."_

Dajoji snarled once more and pounced on him as the two began to battle. Harry used all of his powers to hold Dajoji back. _"YOU HAVE BECOME WEAK, COMPLACENT!_

_"I have other loyalties, my children come first!" _Harry shouted to the panther.

_"Do we?" _An apparition of James asked._ "We barely see you."_

_"You're so enticed with revenge you ignore what you call your precious treasures." _The apparition of Amelia frowned.

_"I…I…" _Harry's eyes stung with tears as the apparitions disappeared.

_"You've lost your way, old friend." _Dajoji panted._ "When I met you, you were a father first, and a warrior second."_

_"Now I'm a warrior all the time…" _Harry finished for him.

_"Yes, and that cannot be your destiny."_ Dajoji's teeth were visible with that large snarl.

_"I understand Dajoji." _Harry nodded, feeling the calming existence leave.

* * *

As soon as he awoke from the vision, Harry carefully detangled himself from his Ladies and walked to the kids' bedroom. He levitated them with his hand and lay down on the bed, bringing the kids down onto him and looked at them all.

James always slept with a smile on his face, that boy was always smiling.

Sirius had a small face which reminded Harry of the face Daphne made when she slept.

Amelia slept with a serene aura around her, it made Harry realise his warrior princess was also just like her mother, a caring soul.

Edgar snored gently and had his hand on Amelia's, he was such a protective big brother that it made Harry proud.

Teddy kept his arms and legs above the blanket and had his limbs all over the place.

Lorcan slept upside down all the time which made Harry smile.

Lysander slept right side up, though he slept on his stomach.

Harry continued to watch his kids and began wondering about what Dajoji told him. He was spending too much time working on the battles against the Order. Was he really doing the right thing? Was the fight against Albus worth it? He sighed softly and kissed all his kids' foreheads. He closed his eyes and relaxed, as he waited on the hour at hand.

The breakfast table was tense during the morning meal. Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Dora were biting their nails anxiously as the clock ticked on. The atmosphere was light for the children's sake but then again they had to keep the kids relaxed.

As the clock chimed nine am the door was opened as Gary walked in with another man they knew as Mr. Delacour. "Are you ready?" Gary asked.

Harry nodded and kissed all the kids' foreheads as he was cuffed. "Hadrian James Potter-Black-Bones, you're under arrest for suspicion of murder." Mr. Delacour said sternly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so the confession first, I don't hate Draco, I hate Draco/Hermione pairings, I only ship her with Harry. Now as I said before updates will be slow since I have educational requirements. This chapter is filler/getting to know the older kids chapter. The next one will be Harry's trial. Till next time, please R&R.**


	3. Trial of the Century

**A/N: Some of Harry's newer powers are revealed in this chapter. Confession three: Harry's Navaho powers are loosely based off the Green Lantern; he can bend the will within him to form spells and objects.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Trial of the Century**

* * *

Dumbledore sat in the offices of the Minister of Magic's office. He had taken the job in '99 when no other candidate would place their name forward for the job. He had plans for the trial of Potter, now that the boy was in custody. He had to remove the I.C.W officials first; they would simply remind Albus of all the rules that they had to obey to recover their position in the International Confederation of Wizards. He needed to infiltrate them again for his newest plan to work.

The boy was currently under house arrest in Potter Manor and no one had any right to overturn that order. Potter had volunteered to return in custody, damn him and his obvious plan to use the I.C.W for his own freedom. The boy was a thorn in his side, from the reports he had gotten from the Aurors, Potter had children, seven to be exact and that caused problems, three were heirs to the Potter, Black and Bones families while the other four could easily be given the title of Viscount of another house.

He had his plans for Potter, all he needed was the I.C.W to keep their noses out of it while the trial was on, yes, then Potter would have suffered the punishment he deserved all those years ago and Dumbledore would be able to work on his master plan.

* * *

Harry heard the gates open to the Manor which signified someone was on their way. They watched as Andromeda Tonks walked up the long road with a scowl on her face. Dora gulped as her usually colourful and vibrant hair went into a limp mousy brown. "H-Hey mum…"

"Hey mum? Hey mum? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FIVE BLOODY YEARS AND ALL I GET IS A BLOODY HEY MUM?!" Andromeda yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. "Where's my grandson?"

"He's inside, just leave the evil persona out here, he's with Auntie Bella." Dora smiled and hugged her mother back tightly. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to the Manor of the Potter-Black-Bones, may you enjoy your visit." She bowed, ending the traditional welcoming.

Andromeda nodded and walked in, smiling at her daughter's welcome. "I'm happy to see you've taken the time to learn a proper welcoming, just for me."

"Actually, she's been learning it in case we have to host parties." Harry laughed and hugged Andromeda. "Welcome to the home of my ancestors."

Andromeda hugged him back, smirking a little at the man. "So this is the man who takes my daughter as a consort?"

Harry tensed a little and nodded. "Indeed I am, Mrs. Tonks. And may I say I now see where Dora gets her looks from?"

Andromeda laughed at the obvious flattery that the young man had attempted to use. "Cute. Merlin help me, I might need to snatch up one of those titles." She teased.

Harry laughed with her. Dora had mentioned that her mother's sense of humour was as wicked as hers. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Andi."

"So, where is my grandson?" Andromeda asked again. Harry and Dora led her outside to the pool where all the kids swam with armbands. "Merlin, have you any seed left in you?!"

Harry's tomato red blush made her laugh one more. "I hope so, I have some titles left."

Bellatrix heard the voice of her older sister and walked over, her bare breasts bouncing. "Hello Andi."

"BELLA PUT SOMETHING ON!" Andi shouted at her, shaking her head. "Why are you nude?"

Bellatrix laughed and pointed to a nude Daphne and Susan, both of whom were sunbathing. "We're used to spending days in the warm weather, we do this in private." She indicated the children, who Andromeda could now see were as nude as their parents. She watched a young boy get out and towel off, placing his trunks on and ran to Dora. "I'm guessing this is Teddy?"

"No, this is James Potter." Dora laughed, hugging the boy. "Another one of our seven children, there's no mine or hers here, mum."

Andromeda smiled a little hearing this, it was obvious the boy loved her and it was obvious that Dora loved the boy back. "Hello dear, I'm your Nana Andi." She bent down and kissed the boy's forehead. Andromeda was no fool, she was the eldest of the Black sisters and she was well-known for her intelligence, if her daughter accepted these kids, so would she.

"Edward Lupin-Potter, get out here and say hi to Nana." Dora called out with a huge smile.

Andromeda watched as the young boy came from the house with his trunks still off. He placed them on and rushed over to hug her. "Merlin, he's the image of Harry." She smiled, stroking the boy's hair softly.

* * *

The main reason Andromeda had come to visit her family was Dora had written to her to explain the upcoming trial of Harry. He was pacing a lot and it was obvious that he was nervous. Whenever the kids went to bed he'd have a drink and try to relax. Andromeda remembered a friend of hers who had been in a harem, she didn't approve of them since most pureblood men were chauvinistic. Her opinion was vastly changing seeing Harry with his 'Ladies', they were all loved equally and Harry himself seemed to be calmer with them around.

The trial was set for the next day and Andromeda was surprised to see how calm he was. Most of it was put on, his eyes shone with the nerves he had. His hand shook slightly as he sipped the amber liquid and his hand never stopped stroking one of the ladies arms or their hair.

"Who'll be representing you tomorrow?" Andromeda asked him curiously.

"Charlus Hadrian Potter the fifth." Harry answered with a smirk.

"Impossible, old Charlie died in the 70's!" Andromeda gasped as the elderly man walked in. "Charlie? How..?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing, Andi." Charlus laughed and hugged her tightly. "I was so sorry to hear about Ted, he was a good man."

"Thank you old friend, I'm glad that Harry will have a cunning mind to help him in the courtroom." Andromeda laughed and sat back down.

"Indeed, we'll be handing the trial a lot differently than Albus would like." Charlus smiled, getting himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Ok, happy time's over for you two." Dora smirked, taking the glasses off them. "The two of you need a clear head in the morning and I refuse to watch you both hung over!"

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek softly. "Dora my dear, I'd be lost without you."

Charlus smirked. "You just want to get into her knickers in case they lock you up." He gave a loud guffaw.

"Men." Both Tonks women smirked.

* * *

The courtroom would've been overwhelming for Harry if he hadn't had the support of his family behind him. The first gasps were heard when Simone sat down with Cindy, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When the panel of fifty wizards and witches came in, Harry got a shock as four Dementors sailed in with them. "I wish to know why Class XXXXX creatures are in a courtroom." He said calmly.

"This is a case which carries a Dementor's kiss as punishment." Dumbledore explained.

Harry's smirk made them all uncomfortable. "As a trained Unspeakable and advisor to the Magical American Government or M.A.G for short, I demand the expulsion or containment of those _creatures_!"

"Trained Unspeakable? I find that hard to believe!" A portly witch said snootily.

"Check my records, madam." He responded politely. "I was trained under the M.A.G as an Auror, an Unspeakable and hold a seat on the I.C.W's protection board." Behind him Hermione smiled widely, she had been drilling him with the right things to say.

"Now, let the court proceedings begin." Dumbledore banged the gavel. "Case #12904B, Harry Potter, accused of the murder of one Ronald Bilius Dumbledore, the kidnapping of one Ginevra Molly Dumbledore and unlawful organisation of a terrorist cell. Judge proceeding, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minister for Magic, who shall be Lord Potter's representative?"

"I shall." A hooded man entered, sitting down beside Harry. "Charlus Hadrian Potter, Order of Merlin first class and founder of the Potter charity group."

"Impossible! Charlus Potter died years ago!" Dumbledore shouted.

Charlus stood up and removed the hood. "I will gladly remind the court that we believed Voldemort to be dead at one time too."

"How is this possible?!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Magic," Charlus calmly replied. "I returned to help my grandson. Now can we get on with this, trial as you call it?"

"Yes. Well prosecuting DA for the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore hid his smirk, knowing the vile woman would infuriate Potter immensely.

"Why aren't those Dementors shackled?" Charlus asked, taking a sip of water. "Let the record show that there are four Dementors freely moving in the court."

Dumbledore frowned slightly and placed the Dementors into the appropriate shackles for the proceedings. "Now, opening statements, Madam Umbridge, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Minister." Umbridge rose from her seat. "Members of the Wizengamot the man sitting in front of you is a clear danger to society, as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he has since barricaded illegally I saw Lord Potter break rules, disregard his elders and openly defied official Ministry Law." She paused to take a sip of water.

"He lied to officials, started an illegal organisation in the school and attacked multiple students and professors." She continued, pacing around. "In winter of 1996 he mercilessly killed Ronald Bilius Dumbledore in cold blood in front of half the student body. He then kidnapped one Ginevra Molly Dumbledore and brought her to America, where he was given asylum by lying. During this trial we will hear from people who suffered from him and his organisation."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Charlus. "And now can we have your opening statement, Mr. Potter."

Charlus stood up. "For millennia, the Potter family have been known for two things, their honour and their fairness. My grandson enacted an Honour Duel after Mr. Dumbledore; the now deceased Mr. Dumbledore attempted to rape the sister of Lady Black. A wager was made between wizards and my grandson rescued Ms. Dumbledore, now Weasley from her real captives. We shall show witnesses and evidence to collaborate these facts. That's all for now, Minister."

"The prosecutor can call their first witness." Dumbledore motioned to Umbridge.

"The prosecution calls, Ginevra Weasley to the stand." Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Ginny walked nervously to the stand, smiling weakly at her parents as she sat down. "Now, you're Ginevra Molly Weasley, formally Dumbledore, formally No-name?"

"Yes."

"We will now request that the witness takes Veritaserum." Umbridge declared.

"OBJECTION, Veritaserum is used on criminals, not witnesses, Madam Umbridge!" Charlus frowned, standing up quickly for a man his age.

"Objection sustained." Dumbledore said through gritted teeth. He wished those two I.C.W officials weren't in the courtroom.

"Of course." Umbridge frowned, moving closer to Ginny. "Do you swear to tell the truth, by your very magic?"

"I do." Ginny nodded, being surrounded by a glow.

Umbridge smiled. "Did you witness your brother's death at the hands of Lord Potter?"

Ginny shifted. "Yes…"

"And could you tell the courts what happened?"

"Harry challenged Ron to an Honour Duel, Ron was instructed to kill Harry since he was apparently going Dark." Ginny began, staring into Harry's eyes. "Ron fought dirty, he used an ancient wand and when the barrier sparked a little…he attempted to kill the Potter heir…he claimed he wanted his mudblood empty when he fucked her." She shuddered.

"Ms. Weasley, may I remind you that you're under oath." Umbridge frowned. Ginny took out her wand and produced a Lumos.

"Harry fought with honour, he killed Ron justly, my brother was a petty boy who allowed jealousy to ruin his life and it cost him dearly…"

"Ms. Weasley, what is your relationship with Lord Potter?"

"Objection, Ms. Weasley's personal life is not relevant." Charlus frowned.

"Overruled, I'm going to allow It." Dumbledore grinned.

"Like a lot of witches…I was raised on Harry Potter books…" Ginny blushed. "My personal favourite was Harry Potter and the Dragon Queen. When I was ten my mother helped him onto Platform 9¾ since he was lost." She sighed. "During my first year, a diary possessed me and caused me to do harm, in my weakened state my brother placed a charm on me which turned my infatuation into lustful desire and lowered my inhibitions…"

"So, you had a crush on Lord Potter?"

"Yes."

"Do you still harbour feelings for him? As we know he has multiple titles left."

"Yes…" Ginny admitted. She was avoiding his gaze as her oath made her open her heart. "But I betrayed him badly…I choose not to pursue any relationship since my foolishness cost me a lot. My parents look at me with pity all the time, I'm forced to watch my brothers have kids, and that is my punishment for my crimes against Harry."

Harry watched Ginny carefully; his heart broke for her slightly, though he knew none of his wives would want her added to the harem. Umbridge smiled in triumph. "No further questions."

"Mr. Potter, you may cross examine." Dumbledore gestured to Charlus.

"Thank you Minister." Charlus stood up. "Ms. Weasley, you said that you had committed crimes against my client, could you please explain?"

"I tried to ensnare him with potions; I openly attempted line theft, even though I owed him a Life-debt…" Ginny sniffled, wiping her eyes. "My brother's charm had altered my mind, though he learnt the charm off someone else, I don't know who."

Charlus nodded and produced a piece of paper. "Ms. Weasley speaks the truth, her mind was altered with several spells, lust ones, cunning ones and even one which when triggered, would impulse her to kill my client. Who made the potions?"

"Severus Snape. He would make them under the Headmaster's permission." Ginny answered simply.

"Which Headmaster would that be?" Charlus grinned.

"Albus Dumbledore." *BANG* several spells shot at Ginny, who evaded them with ease.

"What the hell?" Charlus shouted. "Why have six Ministry Aurors attacked a witness?"

"Yes." Francis Delacour frowned. "Why have they?"

"I do not know." Dumbledore lied. "Remove them and place them in holding cells!" He ordered several other Aurors.

After the Aurors were dragged from the classroom Charlus rose. "I call for a recess."

"Granted, we reconvene in thirty minutes." Dumbledore banged the gavel.

* * *

"That bastard!" Charlus shouted once they reached the canteen.

"He tried to hurt Ginny." Hermione frowned. She was glad all the kids were with Andromeda, her mother and Nancy.

"Did you hear poor Ginny?" Susan smiled sadly, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Dora nodded together.

"Harry?" Daphne touched his hand.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head. "Sorry, just preoccupied." They were shocked from their thoughts as the air chilled. "Shit!"

"Dementors…" Hermione whimpered.

Harry jumped up and silently cursed. "My wands are in the Manor!"

"Use your powers then!" Charlus shouted as he jumped up as four Dementors sailed towards them. "I've been dying to do this, Expecto Patronum Maxima!" He cast, making a giant lion burst from his wand and attack two of the Dementors.

Harry took a deep breath and unleashed a full blast chain shot, trapping the Dementors in the blue chains. "Leave, or I'll hunt you all down and kill you!" He warned, banishing the four Dementors away. "Get Francis and Gary…"

"Of course." Dora nodded, running towards the two dignitaries who sprinted towards her. "The Dementors escaped!"

"We know, we witnessed an Auror releasing them, apparently Dumbledore ordered Harry and Ginny to be kissed." Francis explained, running towards Harry.

Harry himself heard another scream and ran towards it, seeing Ginny try to fight off ten Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried, only summoning a small mist. "Expecto Patronum…"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, chaining the Dementors up. "Gin, can you hear me?"

"I betrayed him…I loved him and I betrayed him…all I wanted was his love, to be loved…I'm a selfish bitch, I lost him…" She sobbed, rocking back and forward. "He should've left me in the Chamber…"

He watched her and dispelled the Dementors with two flicks of his wrist. He ran to her and picked her up. "I'm here, Gin."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his top.

"I know." He whispered.

* * *

"You're officially cleared." Francis handed him a letter. "Dumbledore got an ultimatum, either he dropped all charges, or we'd put every sanction we could on Britain."

"Thanks, Mr. Delacour." Harry shook his hand, breathing deeply. It had been two days and his powers still hadn't fully charged back up.

"My pleasure, just remember to kick his ass." He smirked and left through the Floo.

Harry sat down and gazed into the fire. _"I betrayed him…I loved him and I betrayed him…"_ Ginny's words echoed in his head constantly. "When will I have a normal day..?"

* * *

**A/N2: I'm setting up a little poll: should Ginny be in the harem?**

**Harry: I'm free, I'm free I'm free motherfucker!**

**Hermione: Mind your fucking language.**

**Harry: Yes dear.**

**Everyone else: Whipped!**


End file.
